Janie Harris
Janie Harris is an American serial killer also known as the Sonoran Reaper. She murdered nine people during a period of nineteen months, and has wounded a couple dozen more. She is wanted by the authorities, alive or dead, and police forces are tracing her footsteps around the Southwestern United States. Investigations are still underway, complicated by Janie's mother refusing to give the authorities answers as to how she's became this way and the fact that Janie's became quite good at hiding the evidence of her crimes. All that's well known is that Janie's got a gun, and with it, she ain't ever gonna be the same. History Janie Harris was born in Abbeville, Alabama to pharmacist Nicholas Harris and McDonalds fry cook Marie Harris. Since she learned to talk at the age of four, though, she wouldn't see a grace period of purity again. Behind Marie's back, some bad blood would begin to quietly boil when Nicholas would begin exploiting and abusing Janie. This cycle would last for a long time; her father would join her in the shower, set up cameras in her room, and take her out for underage drinking. Marie would be oblivious to her husband's nefarious misdeeds, working overtime for a low-age job that really wasn't worth constantly throwing her arthritis-inflicted back over. Janie in the meanwhile would become a victim of the bad teachings that have been running in the Harris blood for generations. Janie would continue to be subject to this abuse until she took a sex ed class in high school (at 14), having an anxiety attack upon placing together the pieces of what her father's really been doing to her. When she returned home that day, October 9th of 2017, she immediately began arguing and pointing fingers at her father for using her and abusing her. Her father would go into her bedroom, dismantling the cameras and destroying them, before coming out and saying that there's no evidence. Ultimately, Maria agreed with her husband, and told Janie to go to her room. As her parents discussed what was going on, Janie stormed into her father's room and swept a gun out from under his bed, loading it. When her parents came to check on the ruckus, Janie fired a single bullet through Nicholas' brain, killing him instantly. Her mother looked horribly shocked, but also extremely angry, at her daughter. Janie was clutching her gun in her shaking hand, telling her mother to step back or she'll get hurt too. She then picks up her father's dead body, taking it outside and disposing of it under a train. Thinking over her daughter's sudden, shocking actions, she went to Nicholas' still-online computer. The things she found on it... Janie's still out loose two years later, now seventeen. She's been reported to be somewhere in the southwestern United States, likely the small community of Wellton, Arizona. Always reported to be lurking in smaller communities, Janie's usually seen reading the newspaper while leaning against some public building, looking for abusers like her father to take out. And take them out she does, Janie is an unlikely heroine that blasts the brains out of any convicted abusers she finds, tracking them down using clues that have been provided in newspapers and through word of mouth from relatives. Many convicted abusers are reported to have been mysteriously killed- Janie doesn't want any publicity and just wants to feel just an ounce of good in her after all the good her father's taken out of her. Janie does not attack people in self-defense unless their attacks directly threaten her life, not wishing to kill innocents- that's something that Janie considers to be tasteless. Janie talks to people publicly by the name of Ann Wilson, the name of the lead singer and lead songwriter of Heart, her favorite band of all time. "Ann" is commonly found wasting herself away at pubs and taverns. People are still searching for Janie Harris, who's known to have killed nine innocents (all of which through life-or-death scenarios), not including her father who was confirmed to have been involved with forty-four cases of child molestation. Personality Janie Harris' personality isn't that well-known, but her mother has described her as being rather quiet and softspoken. She frequently compared her to a detective, claiming she might've been the smartest person she's ever known. Since the age of six, she's shown great interest in cartography and crime-solving, and would try to theorize how cases would go in detective fiction (she was especially into Sherlock Holmes). Detectives on the case believe that her smarts are why she's been so damn hard to track down for them. She also claimed that Janie never really wanted to hurt anyone, and would just want to do whatever it'd take to make things right in the world. Marie Harris claimed that Janie was beginning to bring politics to the table a couple of months before she'd claim Nicholas as her first victim. Much of what Marie has said about Janie is absolutely true. She's still quiet and soft-spoken around others even after becoming something of an infamous outlaw, and doesn't really want to hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it. She can be rather abrasive and snarky, and shouts expletives when her short temper gets fucked with, but she only takes action against you if you instigate something against her or if she knows you've been a horrible person. While under the alias of Ann Wilson, in her favorite generic detective outfit, she is known for her very dry, sarcastic and sometimes even dark sense of humor. She is a bit looser when drunk, not able to be as angry. Relationships Nicholas Harris Janie used to think that Nicholas, her father, was pretty much like her best friend. Marie was rather strict with Janie and disciplined her plenty, but Nicholas wasn't like that. He'd take her out to go to the playground, drop her off and pick her up from school, and would go to ice cream parlors with her. But he always insisted that he should be with her at nearly all times, unless it was for something serious, in which he insisted he should be working instead. Janie believed that the real horrible shit her father did, like "jacking" her and giving her beers, was just part of him being friendly to her and saw it all as some fucked up rite of passage. But she's been aware for a couple of years now that he was never the father she deserved, and that there was something awfully perverse and corrupt about the way he'd treat her and her friends. When she learned just what her father was up to, she became so disgusted that she left a note on a random pub table that stated "If I could, I'd shoot him a hundred more times, just to feel good." Marie Harris Janie bonded really closely with her mother since a young age, but that was always in the evenings considering how busy Marie was and how little money she was making each passing year. Whenever they had time together, they'd watch their favorite television shows together and solve 500-piece puzzles, and they'd each pass each other papers determining what the outcome of this next detective case would be. She had also spent a good portion of her life cooking with her mother, and would learn how to make a lot of her own meals thanks to her help. Without Marie, there's no way that Janie would've been able to learn how to fend for herself. However, their relationship has been ended rather abruptly when Janie discovered just how shockingly terrible her father's actions were, and accused her for not doing anything to stop him, believing that she had been knowing and not doing anything. She's innocent, in truth, but she feels grave guilt and feels like she wasn't able to protect her child. She said in a (rather empty) interview that she failed as a parent. Avril Gaga Janie and Avril had a short-term relationship while she went under the Ann Wilson moniker. Avril was around the same age as her and was going through a pretty nasty breakup with her boyfriend of two years. Janie made it clear that she couldn't spend time with her by night, but would watch her place from the outside in case anything wrong happened. Avril understood that Janie was going through depression too and made her feel self-value and appreciation for herself. As their bond built, Avril talked about how her boyfriend tried to maim her just for not having sex with him, and how he had threatened to kill her other friends if she didn't comply to him. Janie eventually took it upon herself to shoot him dead during the full moon... exposing her identity in the process when Avril recognized her gun. Avril didn't want her reputation tarnished by hanging out with a serial killer, so they broke up on peaceful terms. Janie's still got her back though. Kristi Demos When the news about Kristi's abusive boyfriend began to spread across the United States, Janie took an abrupt turn-around and drove up to Kristi's place. When Janie made her way to Kristi's, she spent some time consoling her and holding her, and the two would quietly watch Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy together while blowing off some steam. Kristi and her children are the only ones who have ever had Janie come up to them with no disguise. After spending some time together, Janie would suddenly (and abruptly) leave, but not before telling Kristi that she'll return one day with a "glorious gift". Kristi's still trying to figure out what the hell she means by that, but in retrospect is really happy to have met someone like Janie, who really understood her and especially her child Hera. Gallery Trivia *Her backstory was majorly inspired by Aerosmith's "Janie's Got a Gun", to the point where it's rather on-the-nose. *Her father made her dislike men to the point where it's made her prefer women. She had a short-term girlfriend while under the alias of Ann Wilson, but the relationship got cut off when her girlfriend discovered her real identity. *Rumor has it that Janie has better aim when she's drunk. Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Snicks' stuff